


超蝙 秘密任务 2

by SorrowKiller



Category: Superman. Batman
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowKiller/pseuds/SorrowKiller
Summary: 翻了后的补档





	超蝙 秘密任务 2

**Author's Note:**

> *副红绿  
> *可能还有JayDick. WonderSteve.Kontim.绿箭侠和黑金丝雀.出现了明显感情线再打tag  
> *热爱黑吃黑的黑手党家族batfamily  
> *超能义警小组正义联盟  
> *星际雇佣兵绿灯集团  
> *偏白的超和偏灰的蝙  
> *氪星未炸设定  
> *可能有漫威人物出没，有私设  
> *一点联姻梗  
> alpha！Superman/omega！Batman  
> beta→alpha Flash（Barry）/ beta→omega!Green Lantern(Hal)

6.  
beta酒吧“火柴马龙”。

很淡，但在氪星人的超级嗅觉下还是很明显的beta清香缭绕在酒吧里。卡尔——现在是克拉克，有点茫然无措地站在混合着酒味和呕吐物臭味的酒吧里，思考自己到底是来干嘛的。

虽然作为超人，卡尔的主要任务其是在露易丝把目标引出来后制服他，但他还是希望能在其他事情上帮一下露易丝，儿并非像这样无所事事地站在这儿。

至少来点不一样的事情吧？他想。

混杂着浅淡beta气息的酒吧人潮汹涌，露易丝的身影在闪着赤橙红绿蓝靛紫的酒吧中消失的干干净净。

卡尔强压下想用超级听力寻找露易丝的冲动，在酒吧中寻了安静的一隅坐下，目光毫无焦距地在酒吧中扫视，这个没人的角落，世界那么静，就像是把他和这个酒吧隔开了一样——虽然他本就不属于这个beta酒吧。

点了一杯低度数的cider（苹果酒），他再度想起被他塞进制服里的辞职信，于是他像被梗住一样放下了酒杯，摸了摸放在心口的辞职信。

“失恋？”酒保轻声问。

卡尔迷惑地眨眨眼，捏紧了手中的酒杯。

“如果是被omega或者alpha甩了的话，别理他们，”酒保自以为善解人意地接着说，“我们beta有他们无法想象的轻  
松，不会被信息素吸引，也不会有恼人的发情期。”

卡尔不知道该怎么回答他，只好假装自己真的是失恋，默默咂了一口苹果酒。

“其实我特别崇拜位居完美梦中情B榜首的布鲁斯韦恩，”酒保有点话痨，他看了一眼卡尔的名牌，突然压低了声音，“你是个记者？”

卡尔局促不安的点了点头。

“布鲁西宝贝喜欢记者。”酒保暗示，“你身材不错，也许他会跟你来一场露水情缘。”

——他其实更想问，布鲁斯韦恩是谁？卡尔一头雾水地看着酒保，发现自己似乎没听明白酒保在讲什么。

酒保的表情似乎变得奇怪来，他张大嘴巴看向卡尔的身后：“等等，他是……”他吞下了后半句话，因为他看见对面的男人冲他眨眼，像是暗示什么。

与此同时，卡尔闻到一股不太寻常的味道，他奇怪地回头，蓝眼的男人混着酒气挂到他的身上。

卡尔的鼻子告诉他，这不是个beta。

 

7.  
布鲁斯确认喷过了遮盖剂后，绽开属于布鲁西宝贝的甜美笑容走进酒吧。

“一瓶伏特加。”他冲酒保道。

吧台前的酒保抬头，露出一个惊讶的神情，明显认出了布鲁斯韦恩这张标志性的脸。

“嗯……您说什么？”

“一瓶伏特加。”布鲁斯重复。

“好……好的。”酒保结结巴巴地回答，手忙脚乱地转身翻找，“您是……布鲁斯韦恩？”

——这就是他想要的效果。布鲁斯满意极了。

他灌了一口伏特加，目光在酒吧的人潮中扫视。——他需要一个证人，证明布鲁斯韦恩来过这儿并且并非蝙蝠侠。一个现在正在喝酒的人，一个好摆脱又可以吧他在这个酒吧猎艳的事宣扬出去的人。最好是个记者。

他的目光定格在吧台的另一端，有一个人吸引了他的注意。

一个身着宽大西装的男性beta，比起酒吧里其他或烂醉如泥或纵情高歌的beta来说，这个beta实在是安静至极。他独品一杯酒，略显沉静，脸庞在昏暗的灯光下闪烁，反光的镜片偶尔随着他头部的细微晃动泄露出漂亮的蓝眸。

——最重要的是，布鲁斯眼尖地看见了那个beta身上挂着的牌子。

——星球日报，克拉克肯特

布鲁斯把整瓶伏特加都灌进嘴里，借着玻璃的反光看了看自己。

玻璃里的人露出半醉半醒的笑容。

很好。布鲁斯想。

 

 

8.  
“成交！”

哈尔毫不犹豫地握上面前的omega的手，努力掩饰住自己激动。

——同意自己暂住在加斯提斯星的人造卫星“阿卡姆”上（虽然他也不知道“阿卡姆”在哪儿——），并付两千万加斯提斯星的现金，不能再棒了。

“您对这个alpha有什么要求吗？”他下意识打量面前的omega，红黑相间的制服包裹住修长的身体，自称“红罗宾”的Batfamily后勤人员散发着omega特有的信息素，屋内缭绕着咖啡混着牛奶的香味。

“……呃，不是为我……”提姆犹豫了一瞬，他站起来踱步，不确定是否该暴露蝙蝠侠的性别。

“不是你……”哈尔在面具底下眨眨眼，不是他还是谁，他记得绿灯给的资料里说Batfamily里只有“红罗宾”一位omega，就连Batfamily的赞助商——呃，赞助商嫌疑人韦恩家族里也都是beta。

“你能用你最重要的东西起誓吗？”红罗宾停了下来，从抽屉里拿出一张纸来。

“起誓——接下去的内容绝不外传。

哈尔看着那张纸，手指上的灯戒闪过绿光。

【魔法契约——】【契约人是扎塔娜-扎坦拉——】  
【那个魔法密医——】【竟然和Batfamily有关系——】

闭嘴灯戒！

哈尔感觉丢人地摸了摸灯戒，一惊一乍的，幸亏只有我听得见你讲话。

【可是，听说我的性格随灯戒持有者——】

闭嘴！哈尔翻了个白眼。

“魔法密医的契约书。”哈尔笑着看了一眼红罗宾，“来吧，绿灯侠无所畏惧！”

——这和无所畏惧有什么关系？被禁言的灯戒闪了闪光。  
综上所述，现在哈尔正在和一个红色alpha就不足为奇了。

——不对中间的过程呢？灯戒看着已经变成了omega还不自知的持有者和过来处理不明绿色飞行物，并毫不掩饰自己是个alpha的红色义警聊天的场景，仍未从“啊Batfamily的蝙蝠侠竟然是O”的震惊中反应过来，就发现自家的omega持有者已经把名为“Flash”的alpha作为了任务对象。

一个性格温顺且有实力在黑暗世界自保的alpha。哈尔想。我的运气真好。

除了是个义警并且性格有点咋咋呼呼以外，简直完美。——虽然这两点不讨Batfamily喜欢，但那又怎么样，他挺喜欢的。

哈尔无视灯戒在他心中疯狂地叫着“任务任务”的声音，决定先在加斯提斯星上玩一玩，游子归乡，总是会这样嘛！  
巴里也觉得自己的运气赞爆了。

一个有自保能力且有正义感的omega，来自星际的绿灯军团（话说绿灯军团是什么？他想），除了性格有些跳脱且自恋（虽然这个性格可能和正直的超人合不来，但有什么问题呢？巴里想，反正我不讨厌就是了），一切很好。

总之，我喜欢这个alpha带着雷雨后异香的信息素。哈尔用绿灯能量捏了一个小闪电，在面具底下笑起来。

总之，我喜欢这个omega草原般清香的信息素。巴里挂断艾莉丝的通讯，决定先完成火猎交给他的秘密任务。

 

 

9.  
佐德-艾尔也很苦恼。

说是要给卡尔-艾尔征婚，但他其实连卡尔在哪儿都不知道。

花费三年完全掌控艾尔家族，又花费一年在氪星的军队中扎稳脚跟之后，他终于准备着手对付乔艾尔最后也是唯一的子嗣，艾尔家族法定继承人卡尔艾尔。然而在卡尔成人礼后，他再也没见过他了，只有家族里那个代表卡尔的，仍闪着灵魂绿光的氪石证明他还活着。

——一个在掌控范围内的继承人是他需要的。

于是他在一年前给星际有名的雇佣兵团绿灯军团递了申请。

【委托人：氪星艾尔家族族长佐德艾尔】  
【事件性质：寻人】  
【事件内容：寻找离家出走的氪星艾尔家族继承人卡尔艾尔】  
【价格：一千万氪星币】  
【附加：请帮我找到离家出走的侄子，他该结婚了】

再三确认没有暴露出自己对卡尔艾尔的恶意后，佐德把委托投入了星际信箱。一个叫塞尼亚斯的绿灯成员接受了这个委托，在之后的一年里，他为佐德查找了卡尔艾尔的踪迹，发现他在2418扇区失去了踪迹。

然而，当时的2418扇区的绿灯侠阿宾-苏刚刚遇害，正是新旧交替之际，于是卡尔的线索就此终结了。

而且，新娘的人选依然未定下。

一个有点名头——至少在新娘自己的星球够的上卡尔的身份的，又易于掌控的omega。

于是，他在附近星系找了一圈。

——在阿斯加德星*，他见到了甜美诱人但带着毒蛇般气质的omega王子洛基，被他狠狠坑了不止一把，让他彻底失去在阿斯加德找omega的想法。  
（*漫威那边雷神的阿斯加德）

——在复仇者星（话说这个星球的名字真奇怪。佐德想。），他见到了只凭一张嘴就把他怼到无话可说的毒舌omega托尼斯塔克和一箭毫不犹豫往他派过去的氪星军队士兵身上戳的omega克林特巴顿。哦，虽然就武力值而言，复仇者星的人比阿斯加德星的人低多了，但这不代表他们的最高战力低啊！*

……而且他还在复仇者星上见到了阿斯加德皇室alpha索尔奥丁森，嘿，谁能告诉他为什么阿斯加德皇室会去复仇者星？所以他还会见到那个性格恶劣的omega王子？那还是算了吧。*  
（*都是漫威那边的）

他甚至兴起去绿灯军团里找个omega的冲动来。

……但绿灯军团的omega们武力值都太高了，不好掌控。

——又或者，强一点也无所谓，找一个卡尔最讨厌的类型的omega，阻挡住卡尔，再控制他们的孩子也行。

佐德站起身，挥手招来身着“U”字形服饰的氪星军官*。

“带我的亲信军队去2418扇区，一定要找到卡尔。”

（*借用终极人的服装标志，艾尔家族的家族标志还是“S”型的，但只有家族内的人才印这种标志，“U”字形是氪星军队标志）

 

10.  
克拉克快疯了。

这个混迹在beta酒吧的omega明显并未发现他是一个alpha，他的身上带着一股微醺的酒气，混杂着克拉克凭超级嗅觉才闻出来的积年雪松的清香，雪松的颜色似乎是悠远的淡灰色，不似平常omega的甜，却别有一番清冽的风味。

omega带着醉酒后特有的迷离气息欺身而近，他攀上克拉克的肩头，在他耳边轻轻吐气，仿佛身缠白罂粟的修普诺斯，为人带去不真实的梦境。

“星球日报，克拉克肯特？”这个伪装成beta的omega问，“有兴趣陪我玩玩吗？”

克拉克彻底当机了。

他无助地回头看看酒保，对方只给了他一个暧昧不明的笑容，带着几分鼓励。

带着酒气的omega拉拽着他，他们越过人群，把酒吧的喧闹抛在脑后，关门的脆响让克拉克清醒了一下。

“嘿，这位先生……”他因鼻尖氤氲的浅淡雪松香而咽了咽口水，拉奥在上，他喜欢这个伪装成beta的omega味道。

“怎么？”布鲁斯扭腰挂在克拉克身上，在他确认克拉克看不见的角度去够装在自己口袋里的催眠瓦斯。

——很好，现在只需要把这个beta催眠，他就可以去做任务了。布鲁斯想。

他仍保持半醉半醒的样子，轻轻用双臂环住面前男人的脖子，灵巧的舌挑逗似的舔舔自己的嘴角，因身高差距不得不仰头，凶狠地贴上克拉克的唇。

面前的beta似乎挣扎了一下，但很快回应了他。这个男人带着不同寻常beta的气势吻上来，强势地扫过布鲁斯口腔里的每一处，像是要宣誓主权一般，他的吻极为霸道凶悍，恨不得把布鲁斯吞吃入腹。

主动权瞬间易主，布鲁斯被狠狠地摔在床上，催眠瓦斯因为这个动作弹跳出去，咕噜噜滚进床底。

“等……”布鲁斯懵了一下，试图以力量扒开面前beta的手，却意外发现他的力量格外大，甚至在他说下一句话之前就堵住了他的嘴。

对于克拉克来说，眼前的omega简直不知好歹到了极点，不仅散发着令他欲壑难平的气息，还竭尽全力挑逗他。

看着因为吻而显得茫然失措的omega，他推了推眼镜，宝石蓝眸暗沉了下来。空气中原本浅淡的像beta一样的信息素陡然浓烈了起来，克拉克在那一瞬间差点没收好自己烈焰般灼热的太阳味信息素，他意识到因为自己的原因，这个omega的遮盖剂在失效。他凑近omega，在他颈边深吸一口气，雪松香从他的鼻翼淌进他的血液里，他咽了一口充满alpha信息素的口水，托起omega的身体抵在床头。  
氪星人用了作弊的超级速度，当布鲁斯的脑海里还在思考“这个beta怎么力气这么大”时，下半身被迅速剥了个干净。

克拉克再度吻住面前的omega，手指却毫不留情地插入omega因为克拉克信息素隐晦挑逗而软下来的穴口。他略显急切地扩张着，太阳味的信息素终于冲破遮盖剂的束缚弥散在空气中，他吻住他，顶了进去。

布鲁斯被这一下捅得呼吸都停了，生理性的泪水从眼角滑进斑白的鬓发里，他的嘴唇因疼痛而被自己咬得发白，汗湿的额发软软地搭在额头上，眼神陡然清醒了几分。

他清醒地嗅到了一丝不属于beta的气息，原本清新的玉米香被一种烈焰般的气息掩住，他的身体不由自主地颤抖，湿意从他的身体深处汹涌而来。

“滚！”像炸毛的黑猫一样咬了一口面前人的嘴唇，却意外感到牙齿一疼，omega剧烈地挣扎起来。

敏锐地察觉到面前的omega想要逃脱的意图，克拉克下意识用臂膀圈紧了布鲁斯，浓郁的alpha气息引得布鲁斯小小的呻吟一声，陷入莫名的惶恐中。

一个alpha，正在干他。

他感到眩晕。  
该死。

他会被占有，会被标记，成为这个不知名alpha的婊子——然后失去所有，包括Batfamily和韦恩集团。

他开始湿了，各种意义上的。

——不可以！

omega做出臣服的样子，然后趁面前alpha松懈的一瞬间踢出左脚，力道大到足以踢碎肋骨。

反冲力使布鲁斯跌出克拉克的怀中，清脆的骨裂声回荡在空气中，布鲁斯感觉自己的穴口收缩了一下，似乎不满于自己违背生理需求的举动。

下一秒他感到疼，他恍然意识到骨裂的并非那个alpha，而是他自己。

这个alpha到底是什么身份？

克拉克还是有点迷茫的，他看着面前omega警惕的望着他，像望着什么洪水猛兽，他还硬着，空气中也弥散着alpha和omega的信息素，而omega明显压下了自己的性致，他已经开始穿裤子了。

“你叫什么？”克拉克微微动了动脚，压下自己翻滚着的欲火，该死的，他想把这个omega抓过来，绑在床头，进入他的穴口，射满他的子宫，然后——

他忽然想起了辞职信，还有征婚事件。  
他低下了头。

omega趁此机会跳出了窗户。

他呆滞了半晌，忽然想起自己的任务，才意识到那个omega已经消失有一刻钟了。

露易丝给他的通讯器响了起来。

“超……克拉克，任务出了点状况，你知道Batfamily吗？”

TBC  
大超（委屈巴巴）：那个omega踹我！

老爷（呲牙咧嘴）：怎么踹得这么痛


End file.
